Stand Tall
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: In the wake of the Emperors rein of terror, very few chose to stand against him. Kasamatsu is one of those few. He chooses to fight, but at what cost? Meanwhile, Kise had sided with the Emperor and wants to prove himself as an asset. However, he's starting to question his own motives.


Stand Tall - Kikasa

**note: I didn't have the time to explain all the powers of everyone so there is a bit more of a description at the end**

**Enjoy**

Akashi had taken the world by storm. Only a fool would stand in his way of domination. It's why Kise had chosen to ally himself with him. It was better to be on the winning team in this situation. It proved to be the smarter decision, because when he met with the leaders of the other countries in the alliance, he could sense how strong they were from just being in the same room as them. It was terrifying, but he believed he stood on the same level as them.

The country had knelled to Akashi and things were finally starting to calm down as political affairs were being settled. None of the chaos of the outside world had hit Teiko, which Kise was glad for. His small village wouldn't have been able to hold their own.

Then things turned. The few remaining countries to the East had rallied behind a small ragtag force and were giving them trouble. They weren't strong, but their overwhelming numbers made them a force to be recon with.

"Once we get rib of their small up rising we'll be fine. Everyone else who is thinking about it will humbly give up and join us."

Truthfully it sounded a bit arrogant to Kise, but he went along with it.

"So we'll all be heading out for this one." Akashi explained.

"I thought you said this wasn't that big of a problem?" So even Midorima thought that something was off with this plan?

"Everyone has given in already, and these people are still standing against me. We need to make an example out of them. No mercy." Akashi explained calmly. "You guys are capable of that, right?"

Kise took in a breath. This was the first time he was going to be sent out in battle for the Emperor. Up until this point he had only been able to brag about his strength in battle. Everyone had rolled their eyes, and didn't really believe him. Now he would show them!

He was a master with the sword, close combat and illusionary powers. He was strong. He was powerful. His village just hadn't been close enough to his level to back him up in battle, and he had to surrender so his people wouldn't suffer.

But now he would show them. And they would finally stop mocking him! And maybe, he would gain a little respect from the Emperor.

~.~.~.~.~

Kaijo was a relatively peaceful village when left to their own devises. They sustained themselves off of their live stock and farming, so they had little to do with the politics of the outside world.

When squabbles for land happened around them, they had done nothing, but they weren't dumb. They started to prepare an army in case someone became intrigued by their land, and thought to take over it.

As other lands started to fall around them, the elders had made no move to do anything. It was Kasamatsu Yukio, who, against orders, started talking to the surrounding lands and offering assistance.

"If we stay idle eventually they'll over take us." He said. "Right now they're looking over us, but they're steadily surrounding us, and as they do this their army grows. We won't be able to fend them off when they do come."

The people listened, and the elders and council members realized that at this point, Kasamatsu had too much of an influence to be dealt with and not have the village against them.

One of the many groups they had made friends with was Kirchi Daichi. Hanamiya Makoto had come into power there and had been doing a good job defending for the past two years. Other ragtag forces had joined them as well. Some had completely defied the Emperor and broke their alliance to join Kaijo.

They had been doing well. No one had tried to attack in a while and they were able to go about their daily lives. However, the aftermath of the fighting had left orphans and poverty. It wasn't uncommon for more than one family to be living together to help make ends meet.

Kasamatsu's family had taken in two little boys. Nakamura and Hayakawa. Both claimed that they wanted to help fight in this war. Kasamatsu had smiled softly, shaking his head.

"Hopefully by the time you're old enough to fight, you won't have to."

"You're meeting with Hanamiya today again aren't you?" His mom asked serving breakfast.

"Yeah. He wants me to meet one of the other generals, Kiyoshi. He's apart of the Seirin group. He's supposed to be a really good fighter and he wants to help."

"Make sure not to be back too late. The town wants to know what the next step is."

"Right now things are pretty peaceful." Kasamatsu said. "We'll have a meeting about it at the end of the week. We should be getting new weapons for our soldiers and cannons for our walls."

"You're leaving already?" His dad asked.

"They should be here soon, and I have to greet them." He wrapped his bread and put it in his bag. "I'll be back soon."

His dad smiled. Kasamatsu had been the youngest child, and had been expected to stay at home and work the farm with his dad. Yet, he managed to become leader of their village. He wasn't officially instated, but the people respected and listen to him as if he was.

He taken this village under his wing and brought it to greatness. They had become well known as an independent area, and strong as a small nation.

Now that they had sided with other smaller countries and villages, they were considered a force to be reckoned with. Most people had backed off and decided to leave them alone. Even the Emperor had backed off in the past few months.

He never said any of this to him, but he took the time to brag about it to the other parents. Things were looking up here because of his son. Even with the poverty, morale was up!

"Take care." His dad gave him a pat on the back.

"I will." Kasamatsu gave a brief nod. "I'll be back by the end of the night."

~.~.~.~.~

Hanamiya was known as a cruel man, but was very kind to his subjects. He was intelligent and was one of the best they had for strategy. He really didn't want to work with Seirin at first, but they had Kiyoshi Teppi, the Iron Heart Warrior, and it wouldn't hurt to have him on their side.

Or at least that's what he said. Now that Kasamatsu watched the two interact, he could clearly see the ulterior motive. The way those two talked with each other, and their general disposition you could tell it was something more.

Regardless, Kasamatsu welcomed him to the group and was more than willing to listen to suggestions and send help to their new allies.

"I'm glad that someone else is against the Emperors domination." Kiyoshi said as they walked through the village after the meeting. "He's been destroying everything in his path. It's nice to see a resistance group that isn't in complete shambles."

"We take care of ourselves." Kasamatsu said.

"Is Seirin messed up right now?" Hanamiya asked. He was walking between them.

"We're holding our own." Kiyoshi said. "But everyone thinks it's useless to fight."

"Weak." Hanamiya snorted.

"The situation does seem hopeless." Kasamatsu lowered his voice as some kids ran past them. "But if we keep trying, maybe more will join us. If we come together, we can beat him, but no one wants chance it."

"The Emperor has been pretty quiet lately." Hanamiya pointed out. "He hasn't asked us to submit, but we haven't seen movement in a while either."

"It bothers you?" Kiyoshi asked.

"We're the last man standing. When he does come at us. He's going to wipe us out, not take over."

They were quiet knowing it was true.

~.~.~.~.~

Kise cloaked the whole army as they made their way through the forest to Kaijo. His illusion was big enough to cover up the slightest sound and the smallest movement. It was truly impressive!

They arrived at the front gate without detection. The guards were still going about their business as if nothing was happening. He could only see Akashi's back, but he could hear him quietly giving orders and watched as everyone got into position.

"Kise. after the gate goes down, drop the illusion. When the leader of Kaijo is found, bring him to me. I want to deal with him myself. Other than that it's a free for all. No survivors, no prisoners. Take what you want."

The army cheered in reply.

"Momoi." Akashi motioned for the pink hair girl to proceed. She scrunched her face in concentrations, and a fire ball materialized from the sky and crushed the gate, killing the men around it.

Kise dropped the illusion and charged forward.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasamatsu was towards the center of the village when he heard the explosion. He felt a sudden since of dread as he immediately ran towards the destruction. Kiyoshi and Hanamiya were with him.

Kasamatsu started barking orders to the troops. His eyes widen when he saw the amount of destruction. The enemy was flooding in, in massive numbers. He wasn't sure what kind of powers their warriors had, but trees were growing and destroying things, people where being ripped to pieces before his eyes. Others fell into the ground and never came up. Lastly there was the giant that came through and just broke everything without caring. Fire was continuing to rain from the sky.

Hanamiya bristled his skin fanned out from his arms to form blades. He growled crouching down and running further to meet them head on.

"Oh shit." Kiyoshi drew his sword along side Kasamatsu who was still getting everyone organized.

These had to be the Teiko forces!

The fighting was hopeless. More and more men were flooding through the gate. They didn't have the numbers to fight them off, not with this overwhelming power.

He ignored it and kept fighting. It was as if he couldn't kill enough. More and more kept coming. They fought for hours and still didn't make a dent. However, a lot of people were lost on their side and Kasamatsu called a retreat.

The civilians should have made it behind the secondary shelter by now, so they should be able to defend that last strong hold easier with all of their strength concentrated behind it. It was a good idea, in theory.

"We're surrounded." Hanamiya reported. "They cut off the access to the sanctuary. They're slaughtering everyone."

Kasamatsu nodded trying not to panic. He had to get everyone out safely. And with that he sucked up his pride and stood tall looking the blue hair general in the eye and surrendered.

"Unfortunately." The taller man said. "We were told no survivors."

"Shit." Kasamatsu took a step back. "Kiyoshi, we need to get back to the main village and make sure everybody is okay."

"I'll try and hold them back." Kiyoshi said. He was eyeing the purple haired giant.

"Kiyoshi!" The purple beast turned becoming angry upon seeing him. His arm pulled back and swung hard enough to send the Iron Heart flying.

"Teppii." Hanamiya screamed hearing the crunch as the man fell. He turned and growled at the giant and charged forwards.

Kasamatsu turned and ran. His adrenaline was racing as he tried to make it to his people. He had to ignore the screams and flames as he moved. He made it to the middle and hesitated seeing almost everything in flames.

He pushed through the heat. He wasn't concerned about the village at this point as much as he was getting to his house. He had to make sure that his family was okay. They were further in so they shouldn't be in danger right?

"Yukio!" Moriyama ran up along side him. "We can't get out!"

He didn't answer.

"What should we do?" Moriyama grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. He struggled a bit trying to keep going. "Kobori thinks we should surrender."

"I tried. They don't care. They're going to…" He broke past him.

He knew they were going to die today, but he had to at least try and get his family out. Everyone around him was screaming and running in different directions. Some just sat on the ground crying and shaking, unable to do anything in the situation.

He got there in enough time to see a fireball drop on his already destroyed house.

~.~.~.~.~

"I'll get him." Kise said seeing the leader retreat. Murasakibasa had his hands full with Hanamiya. He heard that the man was covered in blades, but seeing it up close was something else. Aomine had to assist and even then the other man was holding his own.

He chased Kasamatsu through the village, but he doesn't think he realized it. He was more focused on something else. He was even ignoring the cries of his people. He must be disillusion of the prospect of winning this fight. He seemed to be trying to save his own skin.

Suddenly he stopped when he reached one of the many burning houses. He fell to his knees his hands reaching out as if to touch it, but pulled away. His body shook and quaked, and he didn't fight back the tears. Fatigue set in and he all but collapsed heaving and sobbing.

His cries were disturbing, in that, they made Kise's stomach not. He screamed, again, and again in agony. It made Kise feel bad, but Akashi was expecting him to bring back this man.

Kise let one of his illusions move in to get a hold of him. Kasamatsu sensed him and turned around ready to pounce. He attacked quickly, but weakly. It was as if all the heart left him halfway through.

Kise grabbed his wrist, and threw him to the ground. He slumped and let himself be dragged away.

~.~.~.~.~

Dead.

Dead.

His family…he could see their bodies in the wreckage.

The kids!

Hayakawa.

Nakamura.

They must be gone too.

His village…

He could faintly hear the screams and feel the heat of the fire.

They hadn't even gave warning. They didn't listen to his surrender. They were going to kill them.

It was his fault.

He could feel himself being dragged, but he couldn't fight anymore. His eyes were half lib and he watched all the bodies going past him, people dropping.

He could see Kiyoshi still on the ground. Hanamiya was crawling towards him but Aomine grabbed his ankle. Kasamatsu turned away. He heard a crack and a scream, but tuned it out.

~.~.~.~.~

"This is the Great Kasamatsu Yukio?" Akashi smirked looking at the broken man. "Look at him. Pathetic. Good job Kise."

"Aomine and Murasakibara are hurt." Momoi sounded worried.

"What happened." Midorima was at his side.

"That Hanamiya guy." Momoi started covering Aomine wounds. "Let's go."

"Put their fearless leader in the caravan. Burn the rest."

"Don't." Kasamatsu found his voice. "Please. We surrendered there's nothing left for you to gain."

Kise felt his stomach turn. The man wasn't trying to get away despite his pleading. He was broken and only wished for the few survivors to be able to live.

"But that's just it." Akashi said. "There's nothing left to gain. Which is why I don't need it. Burn it."

"Please." He was crying again. "They didn't do anything! We have nothing left! Just let them live!"

Kise felt extremely uncomfortable. He had heard that the Emperor was ruthless, but he never seen it first hand. His own country had surrendered, and this was his first time going out and fighting alongside him.

"Momoi, take care of it as we leave." Akashi said.

"Please. Please don't. Just let them live. They didn't do anything. Please. we surrendered." And the begging continued.

The fire kept spreading and Kise could still hear the chaos from outside the gate. They stopped to deal with Murasakibara and Aomine's wounds.

Kasamatsu's crying never stopped.

~.~.~.~.~

"You're guilty of going against the Emperor." Akashi smirked. "You won't go to trial. You're immediately sentenced to death."

Kasamatsu just laid there on the floor of the palace. Kise watched everything play out. It was an odd scene. He'd seen Kasamatsu fighting, and the kind of determination he had. This wasn't the same person. He had died in the same house as his family.

"No last words." Akashi smirked. He raised his hands to clap. Akashi was capable of almost anything if he thought of it. Clapping was just for theatrics. Once he put his hands together Kasamatsu would be dead.

"Stop playing around." Midorima said. He was the only one who ever dared to speak against the Emperor.

"Fine." Akashi clapped his hands.

Kasamatsu was still breathing.

Akashi furrowed his brow and did it again.

Still nothing.

"He's still alive." Kise was surprised along with everyone.

"Midorima." Akashi called.

"I'm not sure." He crouched next to him. "He might be one of the few people not affected by magic. What do you want to do about it."

"We'll put him in the dungeon for a bit. He's interesting. I want to keep him around. Kise take care of it."

"On it." Kise dragged him unable to lift him in front of the Emperor. He felt pity for this man and lifted him so his injuries wouldn't get any worse. There was no such thing as a clean cell, but he gently put him on one of the beds.

"I'll make sure they bring you food."

No answer.

~.~.~.~.~

"I think illusions are the only thing that works on him." Akashi said. "Remember, he spent a lot of his time fighting with the illusion soldiers that Kise made. He can't tell the difference."

"You actually looked into this?" Midorima sounded surprised.

"Of course. The people of my empire are waiting for him to be punished. We have to tell them something soon. Emotional torture is just as good. Kise, are you finally willing to prove yourself?"

"Yes." No.

"Great. I'll leave him to you then."

"I don't mean to speak out of turn, but he already seems broken. I don't think there's much more to do to him." Kise explained.

"We should have dragged back that Hanamiya guy." Aomine said glaring at his wounded arm. "I heard he's well known for his torture techniques. It would be ironic to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Let's focus on the problem at hand." Momoi interrupted. "Kasamatsu is known for being strong. We might only be able to restrain him because he lost his will to fight. If he gets that back, we could be in trouble."

"That's why we keep him broken." Akashi said. "Be relentless Kise."

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

"You sure you can handle this." Midorima asked Kise.

"Of course." Kise said. He knew he couldn't, but he was a master at illusions. He could fake it.

"If he catches you, you're dead." Midorima said, as if he knew what he was thinking.

~.~.~.~.~

"I've been put in charge of you." Kise informed the man. There was a plate of food on the ground that hadn't been touched. Kasamatsu was looking past him, not acknowledging his presence.

"I've been told that I'm to torture you, but I don't think they could tell if I did anything either way." He sat down outside the bars watching Kasamatsu closely. "I really don't have it in me to torture you."

"I didn't think that we would take over so savagely." Kise said softly. "I'm sorry about your family. I know that this means nothing coming from me, but…never mind you probably want to be left alone. Am I right?"

Still no answer. Kise sat there letting himself get lost in his thought. If he came up too quickly Akashi would know he hadn't done anything. But at the same time, it was more than a little unnerving to be in the same room with this man.

Kasamatsu's breathing was steady, once in a while a pained whimper would come from him. Other than that he was silent. He barley blinked, but once in a while you could see his eyes moving about in his head as if thinking or replaying out what happened again, and again.

Kise wondered how long Akashi was going to drag this out. He should put the poor man out of his misery, or just release him. He was pretty harmless right now.

But Akashi hadn't been joking when he said that the people of the capital were demanding blood. To them the Emperor could do no wrong, and only those of evil would oppose him. He heard the rumors that had started over the kind of man that Kasamatsu was. None of them had been flattering, and Kise doubted that any of them had been true.

When the other leaders who had joined them heard that Kaijo had fallen there had been a silence over the group. Most had joined to spare their people, but they admired Kasamatsu for standing strong and getting others to join him. He was the last bit of hope that something would happen to this country, and now he was gone.

Weeks past and AKashi still made no move to end this. The country was now his, and he had to deal with the last of the political affairs. He lost interest in Kasamatsu, but promised the people a public execution.

Kise explained as much to Kasamatsu. Surprisingly, the man looked up at him then back down. It was the first real response that he had gotten out of him since all this had started.

And Kise felt his breath hitch from the intensity of the stare. Even in the slump of a state he was in, his eyes weren't murky or clouded. If anything they looked clear, and Kise had to wonder if he was biding his time.

"I wish I had known about you before all this." KIse said. It was never pleasant to just sit here quietly. He always had to talk to himself. And hey, if he was lucky maybe the guy would talk back.

"I would have helped." Kise said. "I don't approve of this either, but I had to think of my people. We didn't have time to plan, one day Akashi was just there and I surrendered."

He was looking at him again. Those blue eyes focused on his face. Kise kept talking.

"I guess, I didn't think we could handle him after hearing about the things he has done to people who refuse him. You guys have some back bone though. No one expected the fight to last that long, and I heard that some people survived and were taken in by the surrounding lands."

Kasamatsu blinked, but his face didn't change.

"That's good to hear though right! You're a great leader, I wish that…"

Kasamatsu rolled over.

"Oh…well, I'll be back tomorrow then, and I'll try and bring you some better food."

~.~.~.~.~

"The other lands have been told to kill any of the Kaijo survivors." Akashi explained.

"You really think that anyone will listen to that?" Midorima asked. "I mean if anyone made it here the orders would be followed, but that's because Rakuzan is radical and devoted. Even here there are people who don't agree with you."

"Then they'll see what happens when they disobey."

"You already destroyed one area to the point where nothing will grow there for year. Let's not cut off our nose to spite our face, shall we."

"Shintarou you're always speaking out of turn." Akashi rolled his eyes. "But it doesn't matter anymore. This is my land, I am the ultimate ruler, all who defy me will die. Ask my father."

"Seijuro, you already have everything." Midorima continued. "It won't kill you to treat your people with a bit of kindness. You might end up with another uprising if you don't."

"I don't like that tone. Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you. Many think that you crossed the line with Kaijo. If you don't fix things soon…"

"What are you not telling me." Akashi crossed the room to look Midorima in the eye.

"I'm being very direct." Midorima held his ground. "No one is happy about this. No one respects you for what you did. If you keep this up it's only a matter of time before everyone turns against you."

"And with a snap of my fingers I'll change every ones mind." Akashi smirked. "It's too trivial of a thing for me to worry about."

"Then be kind, because it's the right thing to do. These people live to serve you…"

"And in exchange I let them live. I have things to attend to. I'll see you at dinner Shintarou."

~.~.~.~.~

Today Kasamatsu was sitting up. There were feathers everywhere on the floor. He must have plucked them from his war coat. He was still as quiet as ever, but looking forwards as if thinking.

"You're looking a lot better." Kise beamed sliding a tray of food underneath the bars. "I got the good stuff."

Kasamatsu accepted the offering and ate.

Kise was grinning.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well." He blurted out.

"What do you want from me?"

KIse shivered. He never heard Kasamatsu speak outside of the time he was begging for mercy, on behalf of his village. His voice was clear and firm. It was that of a confident leader.

"Nothing." Kise said. "I don't want anything from you. I just…I'm not able to go through with the Emperors orders, but I can't leave you in here like this either."

Kasamatsu looked at him, his faces scrunched in confusion, but his eyes were piercing. It left Kise unable to move, pinned down by his gaze. Eventually Kasamatsu looked away and went back to his food.

"When is my execution?"

"Akashi didn't say, but he seems really busy right now, so unless the people start to demand it, I think you have some time."

"Hmm."

Kise wasn't sure of what to say. Normally he could run his mouth, but right now he was too in awe of the other man to really speak.

"Would you like me to bring you anything else."

"No."

And that was that.

~.~.~.~.~

Kasamatsu was getting stronger despite the fact that he was in captivity. He was eating more, but hadn't talked much since the first day. He seemed to be content moving from place to place in his cell. Sometimes he would sit against the bars and Kise would do the same.

Kise found himself looking forwards to going down into the dungeons for their few small conversations. He could tell Kasamatsu was listening to him whenever he talked. His eyes never left the others face, and once in a while he would put in his two cents.

Today however, he was pacing his cell, his hands moved across the bricks as if looking for a weak point. Kise knew it was exactly that. It was only a matter of time before Kasamatsu broke out. Yet, he was worried about what would happen if he did. He had no doubt that if he was caught, that he would be executed on the spot.

Kise didn't say anything as he put the plate of food in the cell. He knew that Kasamatsu was well aware of the consequences.

"Restless?"

"I've been in here for months. I thought he was supposed to kill me first day."

"You don't remember what happened?"

"Vaguely."

"Akashi's magic doesn't work on you for some reason. From what I can tell they tried everything just to find out that you're magic proof."

"So why are you here?"

"Illusions work on you. I'm a master at illusions so they thought I was the best person to work with…"

Kise was suddenly pulled by the front of his shirt to meet the face of an angry Kasamatsu. The only thing that separated them was the bars, and Kise could have sworn that he heard them creak under the pressure of his impact.

"Illusions?"

"Y-yes."

"If this is all some kind of sick joke, and you're been fucking with me this whole time…"

"I'm not."

"I mean it!"

"It's true. I haven't done anything." Kise pleaded.

"If you work for Akashi, how am I supposed to believe that."

"Because I wouldn't have mentioned it if that was the case. I mean it! I don't want to hurt you."

Kasamatsu kept a steady glare.

"You know there's a cheat way to tell." Kise was panting partly from panic. "It's a trick of the mind, even though I can convey the feeling of pain, your nerves work on their own. You can feel sensation around you and direct contact. I can make you ignore your surroundings in favor of my illusions, but if you stay aware of where you are, I can't over ride that sensory."

"And?"

Kise gulped. One way of convincing the other man came to mind. Partly because of the position he was in and the lack of movement, and partly because it was something that he had been wanting to do for a while.

He kissed him. He let himself linger there until Kasamatsu pushed him away.

"Like that." Kise said. "You felt that because it really happened. If I wanted to…" The room suddenly turned into the main palace room full of people.

Kasamatsu eyes widen as he took in his new surroundings.

"You can walk the room, hear everyone, bump into people, because I can make you believe that sensation, but if you stretch your hand out directly in front of you, your hand will hit the bar."

Kasamatsu did just that. He lifted his hand and hit the bar.

"See." Kise put his hand out to hold the others. "You feel that?"

"Y-yeah." Kasamatsu stuttered out.

"Compared to this." One of the "party guest "put their hands on Kasamatsu's shoulder. "It's different right?"

"Yeah."

The illusion shimmered and faded.

"See."

Kasamatsu was quiet and took a step away from the bars. He didn't say anything, he just went back to pushing against the walls looking for a weak point.

~.~.~.~.~

"You should be a bit more careful when seducing your prisoner." Momoi said. She and Kuroko had been waiting in Kise's room.

"What?!"

"Akashi sent us to check on you today." Kuroko explained. "We lied for you."

"Oh, thank you." He didn't want to go any further into the subject.

"But is that what you've been doing this whole time?" Kuroko asked.

"Is what?" Kise was confused.

"You getting all cozy with him." Momoi waggled an eyebrow.

"W-what?"

"But it would be pretty hard to do with the bars." Momoi noted.

"Illusions." Kuroko reminded her. "Wasn't he just teaching Kasamatsu about… sensations?"

"It's not like that!" Kise protested.

"Right, right." Momoi waved him off. "But be careful. Akashi is a force to be reckoned with, and we have no idea what Kasamatsu is planning now that he's in a better state of mind."

"I thought he didn't have any real abilities. I heard he's stronger than most, but nothing to really worried about." Kise said.

"Yeah, but others say he's the strongest in the country." Kuroko says. "He was a one man demolitions crew when his village needed to clear space. Could crush bolder with his bare hands."

"That's only rumor, but he did collapse one of our guys ribs with one punch." Momoi said. "He's pretty dangerous.

"I see." Kise was thinking back to the way the bars creaked when Kasamatsu had pulled him. He still wasn't back to his full strength just yet.

"Be careful." Momoi said. "You could die no matter what you do."

"Alright." He watched them go.

He wasn't too worried about the whole Kasamatsu thing. If he was going to hurt him, he would have already done so. Or at least he didn't seem like the kind of person to forge false friendships. Besides, as far as romance went, Kise was pretty sure he had fucked that up,

He sighed laying on his bed. He had thought about bringing Kasamatsu a few blankets, but he wouldn't be able to do that without getting caught.

He should apologize for the kiss and explain it away. He didn't want Kasamatsu to think that he had other plans, or anything along those lines. Then again, he didn't think that it mattered much anymore. Kasamatsu wasn't going to be concerned about this kind of thing. He wanted to get out as soon as possible.

There wasn't time for those kinds of relations.

~.~.~.~.~

"We'll get rid of him tomorrow." Akashi said. "I actually forgot we had him down there for a while. I already announced it to the town, and they're excited for it!"

"Finally." Aomine cheered. "Can I do the honors. I don't use magic."

"No, Kise has been working him over this whole time, and he was the one to catch him in the first place. It's only fair that he's the one to end him."

"Thank you Akashi." Kise bowed politely.

Midorima just shook his head in disapproval, yet at the same time he looked worried.

"Tomorrow at high noon." Akashi confirmed. "So today is your last day with him. Make it count."

Kise nodded before heading to the dungeon again. Kasamatsu looked up nonchalantly, before putting his head back down. He must have been resting.

"They plan on executing you tomorrow." Kise's voice was soft. "There isn't much I can do about it."

"It's fine." Kasamatsu stretched and stood up. "Guess that means I should hurry up and get out of here today."

"I don't have access to the key to your cell." He apologized as he watched Kasamatsu approach the bars. He didn't appear to be listening to him. His hands braced on the metal and he rolled his shoulders and planted his feet for a firm holding.

Kise blinked. Was this guy really going to try and pull the bars off with his bare hands? He couldn't possibly be that strong, or that stupid. To his relief Kasamatsu dropped his hands and took a step back.

"I'll see if I can trick one of the guards into…"

All he heard was a "swoosh" of wind and then the heavy bang of the door hitting, and indenting the wall across from it.

He kicked it! He just kicked out the metal reinforced door with nothing but his foot!

He moved quickly grabbing Kise and running. Too dazed to do anything, Kise let himself be dragged. He wasn't sure as to why Kasamatsu was bringing him with him, until they got to the guards at the top of the stairs and Kasamatsu put Kise in front of him, a knife to his neck.

"Let me through." He said calmly.

"Kise-sama?" The guards seemed uneasy.

"It's okay." He said. "Just let him through."

It went like that until they were almost out, and they bumped into Midorima. The green hair man looked at them calmly before turning to face them properly.

"Let him go." He dared to take a step forwards.

"Don't think I won't slice his throat open."

"Then you won't have a hostage."

"A hostage just makes things easier. If I have to get rid of him and fight you bare knuckled to get out of here, I will."

"Where was that fighting spirit when you really needed it." Akashi rounded the corner smirking.

"Don't act all high and mighty." Kasamatsu spat, but Kise could feel his hands shaking.

"Kise couldn't you illusion your way out of this." Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"He has this knife kind of close to my throat. Even if I make him think he's somewhere else, as long as he doesn't let go, I still run the risk of him cutting me open so…"

"Why don't you just stop me yourself?" Kasamatsu taunted still moving for the main gate. "Lift it or he dies."

"Now who is acting high and mighty?" Akashi was playing it cool.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes pressing the knife until blood was drawn. Midorima's eyes widened as he watched Kise's adams apple bob as his breathing hitched from panic. Akashi didn't say anything as if testing him.

"Lift the gate." Midorima ordered, and the guards did just that. Akashi went to protest but wasn't even able to get a word out. "He'll do it. At least this way, Kise had a chance of making it back on his own."

~.~.~.~.~

"Keep moving." Kasamatsu said as he dragged Kise along by his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you." Kasamatsu said.

"I'm not loyal to the Emperor. I won't try and drag you back."

"I don't completely believe you." Kasamatsu admitted. "As long as you don't know where we're going you can't make me think that we've already gotten there."

"But if you don't trust me, then why are you dragging me along."

Kasamatsu didn't answer. They traveled for hours in silence. Kise was slightly concerned about where they were heading. Kasamatsu had made him bleed and didn't seem to have any qualms against hurting him. And while he had the upper hand because of his powers, he was fearful of Kasamatsu's strength.

"This is it." Kasamatsu announced their arrival when they got to the deepest most eerie part of the forest. It was night time now, and they didn't even have a light. It made Kise wonder if they had arrived at their destination, or if this is where Kasamatsu no longer needed him.

"Don't move." Kassamatsu said. He started to clear away leaves and dirt on the forest floor. His hands fumbled blindly in the dark. Then there was the sound of a latch being undone. In front of Kasamatsu was now a well lit passage way.

"Come on." He motioned for Kise to go further in, and Kise found himself obeying despite the fact that something inside his head, was screaming don't take another step. Kasamatsu closed the door behind him.

This time the walk was shorter and not as briskly paced. Kise wasn't quiet sure of where they were in relation to the map anymore. He wondered what kind of underground civilization this was. The walls weren't dirt, rather they were trees roots wound and weaved together to create a strong structure.

They got to a door and Kasamatsu pushed it open without hesitation. There was a full civilization here. People were rushing from here to there. It was mostly men, and most of them looked to be soldiers of some sort.

"You made it." A voice said. There was a cloud of feathers before a man appeared in front of them.

"Hey Takao." Was all Kasamatsu said. "He's with me." He pointed to Kise when the man was glaring.

"Oh. Well, everything is almost ready." He motioned for them to follow. "You can rest here tonight, and we attack tomorrow. Our inside sources are telling us that afternoon would be the best. I'll get you guys a room, and then I'll bring you to meet the rest of the council. They want your input on this."

"I see."

"Kasamatsu." They turned around hearing the other voice. Yukio's eyes widened seeing Hanamiya standing in front of him, alive and well. "You lived?"

"Yeah. How did you…"

"That Aomine guy isn't so tough. He grabbed me. Who would be stupid enough to do that? So I just stabbed him through with the blades on my ankle. It shredded his hand and he let me go. What about you. The last I saw you were being dragged off."

"The Emperor wanted to kill me, but I guess magic doesn't work on me."

"He didn't just decapitate you then and there? You're lucky he's so stupid."

"Were there any other survivors?"

"Some of my people made it out. I think one or two from Seirin, and there are a few people with the Kaijo crest lingering around. I think in total, from us, all together, we might have 8 or so left."

"How did you end up here anyways?" Kasamatsu was slightly suspicious. "I thought you were going to go back to Kirichi Daichi if things got bad."

Hanamiya sighed. "I barley escaped with Teppii on my back, which slowed me down significantly. They cut me off from my land, and these guys were willing to take me in if I helped, and give Teppii medical care."

Kasamatsu smirked but nodded.

"t'll see you at the meeting." Hanamiya turned to leave.

Kise was amazed as he finally realized what this was. This was some kind of rebellion group. It was huge! It was as if five or six nations came together in order to make one, and that was just what he could see. However, no matter how big they were, he knew they didn't stand a chance against the Emperor. And if he was correct about them attacking tomorrow, there would be less than an eighth of this left when all was said and done.

"Watch him." Kasamatsu left Kise was a silvered hair man. Apparently he was just as skilled in illusions, if not better.

"So you still don't trust me." Kise rolled his eyes.

"It's not that I think you'll betray us, but I do think you'll run in order to save your own skin."

"I'm no coward." Kise snapped. "I'm more than willing to fight if the odds are fair, or in my favor."

"Haizaki don't let him leave."

"Yeah, yeah." Haizaki snorted going back to sharpening his sword.

Kise sulked watching Kasamatsu go off with some of the other leaders. No, he still wasn't trusted. It made him question why he was here. He doubted that he would be used as ransom. Akashi already proved that he didn't care for Kise's well being either way. Yet Kasamatsu didn't act as if he was going to have him killed.

"You worked for the Emperor?" Haizaki asked. He kept his eyes on the sword, as if pretending not to care.

"Yeah." Kise said. "I did until recent."

"He kick you out?"

"Kick me out?"

"Did he get bored with you and try to have you killed."

"No, I left on my own accord."

"Pff! No one ever does. You think you do, but you're not. He plays you into his hand until you think it's your own idea. When I left for the rebellion I was sure I was sticking it to him, but he was ready for that. Now there's a bounty on my head."

"I see."

"Have fun when he comes to get ya. He never has anything pleasant in store."

"Let's go." Kasamatsu was back in record time.

"Already?"

"Come on." He started walking ahead and Kise followed.

The room they were given was small. It was only supposed to be for the night, so it shouldn't matter. It was built just like the rest of the structures here, interlinked tree roots.

"How did you even know about this place?" Kise asked decidedly taking the floor.

"Takao told me about it a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks ago you were still in the dungeon."

~.~.~.~.~

_Dead._

_He felt like he was dead like the rest of them. Or at the very least that he should be. He shouldn't have worked against them. He should have waited for the Emperor to absorb them._

_Life?_

_Everyone would still be alive right now. What had even been the point of fighting? To stay independent? For what? Once they were unified what was the worst that could happen? The Emperor would have been happy enough to have them under his rule._

_Things could have been peaceful._

_And he was a fool of a leader to not see that before hand. To send his friends and family to their death like that… In the end all he had been able to do was beg, and even that did nothing._

_He deserved to lay here and rot. He would willingly accept whatever punishment the Emperor gave out. He had to atone somehow._

_Then again, that might be why his nightmares were so vivid with the screams of his people. Sometimes they were dying, others they were blaming him like they should. Even when he opened his eyes he could still hear and see them. He could still feel the heat from the flames, and the helplessness of the situation._

_He wanted this pain to end._

_He wanted to apologize._

_He wanted things to be set right._

_He wanted to die._

_So when he felt someone else presence, who wasn't Kise, in the cell with him he didn't move. He waited for them to finish him off._

_"Are you Kasamatsu Yukio?" The voice was quiet as if trying not to be detected._

_He looked over to see a man, probably around his age crouched in the corner. There was a feather covered appendage between the span of his arms and side. Almost like wings._

_There was no window here, so it left Kasamatsu to wonder how this man got in. There were feathers everywhere as if he'd flown but…_

_"I'm Takao Kazunari, from the Shutoku rebellion group. First I would like to apologize on the behalf of our organization for not making it in time to help. We were on our way to meet with you about an alliance, we didn't think that the Emperor would act so quickly."_

_Kasamatsu only listened to him. He didn't move, or make any motion to speak. Takao continued on anyway._

_"I know of your strength, and I know this small cell cannot hold you. We were hoping that you would come and fight with us. We've formed underground and have gone unnoticed. We have a strong army, but you're strength is more than needed. Can we count on you?"_

_Kasamatsu had no intentions of fighting anymore. He was waiting for death. It was hopeless to fight. If they had a chance, he wouldn't have allowed his capture._

_Takao sighed looking at the broken man. His eyes were glazed over and glossy as if sick, and even though they weren't looking at him, they still followed as he moved. He was pale from being in here so long, and his morale was gone._

_"Let me speak openly." Takao started. "We can't let Akashi take control. He has no idea what it means to be a ruler. He's no more than a selfish spoiled brat. If we don't do anything this country will come to ruin."_

_No answer._

_"I know you're still in morning, and I can't imagine what it must me like to have to shoulder your villages destruction, but now isn't the time for that. Think of what else will happen if we let this continue!"_

_Kasamatsu blinked._

_"He'll do it again. Just because it's not your village doesn't mean you shouldn't value it. Just because your village didn't survive doesn't mean you should give up on this country! This is still our home, there are other people with lives and families who will be destroyed if we do nothing."_

_Kasamatsu shifted as if uncomfortable._

_"That's why you refused to be apart off the Empire right? You know that he has no idea what he's doing and, and acts rashly to try and cover up his lack of knowledge. And it's why your people let you lead them, even when things got bad, and still believed in you as your village burned."_

_The sound of the door opening was heard, signaling Kise's arrival._

_"I have to go." Takao said. "But if you change your mind, right after the front gate to the palace, go straight into the Teiko woods. Thirty miles out you'll see a tree that twist and hugs the others together like a wall. Underneath that, on the forest floor is a hatch to were we are. Just follow the hallway after that. I'll be waiting."_

_He disappeared in a cloud of feathers._

_Kasamatsu sat up stretching his arms. He sighed folding his hands in his lap. His eyes traveled around the cell as Takao's words rattled in his head along with the earlier mentioned screams._

_He wanted to be mad, but at the same time he knew he couldn't be, because Takao was right._

_~.~.~.~.~_

"So I decided to rejoin the cause." Kasamatsu explained.

"That's where the feathers came from." Kise mused allowed remembering when he first saw Kasamatsu sitting up.

"That's all you got out of everything I said?" Kasamatsu sat on the bed pushing Kise over with his foot.

"Ow! I was paying attention." He moved out of striking range. "Why did you bring me with you."

"You said, you don't believe in what is happening here right."

"Yeah, but… I could have been…"

"You were supposed to torture me that whole time yet you didn't. I mean listening to you ramble was a punishment in itself."

"Hey!"

"But I trust you." Kasamatsu smiled at him. "I wasn't sure at first, but I think that it's good for you to be here, helping us."

Kise could only smile back. Then Kasamatsu motioned for him to come closer. Kise did. He sat on the edge of the bed. Kasamatsu sat up moving closer.

"You want this to end too right?"

"Yeah." Kise could tell that Kasamatsu wasn't after a conversation. They were so close he could feel the others breath fanning over his face. He was smiling at him softly, and looking down as if bashful.

"Then it's okay for you to be hear."

"Kasamatsu…"

"It's Yukio."

And Kise wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Wasn't he the one who kissed Kasamatsu earlier? So he shouldn't be so nervous right now. Yet when Kasamatsu's lips met his, he felt himself quiver. Yet he made sure to be the one to deepen the kiss and push him back on the bed.

Hands tangled in clothing as they pulled at them trying to free each other from their confines. Things were quickly starting to become hot and suffocating.

It was Kasamatsu who broke for air first.

"Not yet." Kasamatsu panted.

"Why not?" Kise asked looking down at a flushed Yukio.

"Tomorrow." Kasamatsu said. "After we've won."

"But…" He was silenced by another kiss.

Kasamatsu already knew what he was going to say. Tomorrow s their attack on the Empire. They might not make it back.

"Make it something to look forwards to." Kasamatsu smirked. "Let's get some sleep."

~.~.~.~.~

The one thing Kise feared was Akashi, and he could tell everyone else felt the same. Everyone was collectively nervous yet, determined. This was going to end today, one way or another.

Kasamatsu was towards the front with the other leaders. Watching him was truly something. He was a different man from when he was in the cell. he held his head high, and walked with the swagger of a leader.

The army was massive. It mostly consisted of the Shutoku forces. Then other armies had tacked on as well as survivors from Akashi's earlier attacks. It was like Kaijo all over again.

Then they halted. The castle was just in range, but there was no way they would get past the gate. Takao took off into the sky flying ahead and circling above. There was another minute or two of silence.

"We're gonna charge soon." Kasamatsu said, and the message was past down the line. There was a screech from the sky, Kise thinks it might be Takao giving some sort of signal. He didn't get much time to think about it.

Things moved quickly after that. Everyone running towards the gate, Kasamatsu's war cry being the loudest of them all. Then roots sprouted out of the ground and crushed the gate. Kise recognized this power, but they weren't being attacked by it.

The first wave of guards game at them and Hanamiya sprang forwards blades extended. It didn't take long for them to drop. This was just the precursor to a savage battle.

Kise's job was to confuse the guards, by extending hallways and things of that nature. He was order to only fight in defense, and to keep a low profile.

~.~.~.~.~

"They really think they can win?" Akashi mocked when he first saw the army approaching.

Then he saw the gate being destroyed. Those roots were…

"Shintarou." He looked to his green haired friend. "Why would you…"

"This has to end." Midorima said.

The silence was deafening. The others weren't sure how to respond to Midorima's blatant rebellion.

"It's only a matter of time before they come for you ." Midorima was calm. "If you surrender, I'm sure they'll let you live. Please, don't let this drag out any longer."

"You think they can defeat me?" Akashi laughed. "I'm all powerful. Only that one persons powers negate mine, but I have a whole army to take care of him."

"That's not true." Midorima said. "Even you have your limitations. Akashi, lets just end this."

"I will. Maybe not the way you want me to, but trust me things will end."

"Seijuro…"

At that moment the wall caved in as Kasamatsu barreled through it. He was panting, covered in sweat and blood, but his eyes were slightly mad when they landed on Akashi.

Aomine and the others moved to help, but roots came up to hold them in place. No one was to interfere.

"Shintarou…" Akashi sounded unsure now. "Shintarou this isn't funny."

"But you were all smiles back then." Kasamatsu taunted coming forwards. He stomped his foot cracking the floor.

Akashi shrank back, but he looked as if he was trying to concentrate. He was most likely trying to use his powers. He was desperate, because as mentioned before, they have no affect on his opponent.

In this time, Kasamatsu closed the space between them, and round house kicked him in the jaw. He went flying across the room, but Kasamatsu was there almost immediately and stomped the ground next to Akashi's head in warning. The ground floor broke, and dented so badly, you could see the level below in some places.

The younger red head was still trying to crawl away, tears flowing down his face as he realized his fear of death.

"So this is the fearless Akashi Seijuro." Kasamatsu smirked. "Look at you."

"Please." He whimpered still shaking as he tried to escape. He was too scared to move properly.

"Please what?" Kasamatsu seemed to have lost objective. Revenge seemed to be the only thing on his mind. He was vividly remembering his family, and that day.

Midorima sighed. He wouldn't be able to stop Kasamatsu if he decided to kill Akashi. It pained him, but at the same time, he warned him.

"How much do you want to live?" Kasamatsu leaned into the others personal space.

"Don't hurt me."

"What are you willing to do for your life?!"

"What do you want?"

"Give what you've taken back to the other lands. Hand over Rakuzan to Midorima, and formally apologize to the other lands."

"T-that's it?"

"These are very humble deeds that would mean a lot to the people. Don't belittle it!"

"I'm sorry." Akashi was still shaking.

"Good, stand up and tell your people to stop fighting."

~.~.~.~.~

Kise heard the call of retreat from Rakuzan, and then the cheers from his side. They had won!

However, he didn't see Kasamatsu until late in the evening, almost early morning. He was exhausted from having to deal with the new political affairs, and would have to go back to it tomorrow morning.

Camp of the winning party had been set up around the broken gate. Kise had set up a tent for both of them, and greeted him when he left the castle.

"We did it." Kise grinned.

"Yeah." Kasamatsu said letting Kise support his weight. He was too tired to completely walk on his own.

"Come on lets get you to bed." Kise made it back to their spot and laid Kasamatsu down. He went to move away, but Kasamatsu kept his grip on him, Kise didn't struggle, rather he let himself be held.

They could finish talking in the morning, when Kasamatsu was awake, and they could bask in the glory of the new world they created.

Fin

**Soooo who had what powers?**

**Momoi- materilazation of fire, and all around good combat skills**

**Aomine - Very fast„ and good at combat making him a forced to be reckoned with**

**Kuroko- shadows and voids. he's not a strong fighter so he attaches himself to Aomine. When people were falling during the first battle, that was him.**

**Kise - illuiosns, but that was said a lot so im not sure why im adding this part**

**Midorima - manipulations of plants, hence the tree roots everywhere, midorima built the resistance base.**

**Akashi - mostly all powerful, can do almost whatever he thinks of, but hasn't found the actual limitation until kasamatsu**

**Kasamatsu - super strong magic resistant**

**Murasakibara - really big really strong**

**Kiyoshi- same as above but with a it more of a drive to save his people**

**Takao - a flying hawk man with the powers of teleportation.**

**Haizaki = kises powers, but a bit stronger**

**last but not least**

**Hanamiya - He has blades that stick out from his skin almost like a porcupine, only each prick is like the blade of a sword. They can come together like a shield, but mostly they form an exoskeleton like structure around him. When they aren't in use they are under the skin. It's why it was really dumb for Aomine to grab him.**

**And as always review are very much appreciated ^^**


End file.
